Siren
by Chelsea Grin
Summary: R!Kevedd. Eddward's been having sexy dreams about a certain nerdy neighbor. When school starts back up, will he be able to keep his hands to himself? Naz and Marie have started a secret relationship. Will they survive their peers?
1. Mmm Gossip

So yea, Kevedd 4 lyyyfe

Ed Edd and Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network and Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. R!AU universe was created by Asphyxion and I'm basing my story loosely(a lot?) around that version. Main couples are R!Kevedd and some R!Nazarie. Mentions of other ships will pop up later on.

Eddward was in the locker room. He had just been swimming and was still in his Speedo. As he dried off, he could sense there was some one else in there with him. When he turned around, there was Kevin right behind him, also clad in swimwear. His body was flushed and he was breathing heavily. "E-Eddward… please… touch me." An unusual request but definitely one he felt he could comply with.

He put his hands on the smaller males waist, pulling him closer. Glancing up at Kevin's face, he could spot every freckle from this proximity. When he looked down again, they both were naked. Kevin grabbed his cock, stroking it lightly. "Fuck me Eddward." he purred into his neck.

All of a sudden they were lying on the tile and Eddward was pulling in and out of him. Kevin wriggled underneath the swim captain, mewling and moaning with each thrust. "Eddward!" He grabbed at Kevin's ass, leaving scratch marks. "Eddward I'm gonna- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The previously sleeping teen awoke from his wet dream with about as much enthusiasm as cement drying. He groaned, slamming his alarm clock off and pulling back his bed sheets. He'd been having variations of these dreams about that stupid nerd all summer. He was beginning to worry he might chafe from all the woody's he'd had to rub out. Rubbing the sleep from his face, he got up to prepare for the first day of school. _Looks like I'll be having another 45 minute shower. _He mused to himself when his boner refused to go away.

But there was still the matter of the little dork in his dreams. Eddward refused to think about why it was _him_ he was dreaming about. He'd barely even seen him all summer. These dreams made no sense. He was just a bug under his shoe when school ended. It wasn't until a couple weeks later- the dork had been working on that stupid piece of junk outside, presumably because the weather was nice. He wasn't wearing his stupid dork clothes. Only jeans.

Edd wasn't sure what it was but he had caught himself staring that day and ever since he'd been having wet dreams. As if summer wasn't torture enough. At least with school back up he could focus on other things. Maybe the dreams would go away once he saw the twerp in his argyle again. Yes, Eddward was very happy for school to start up again.

* * *

Kevin stretched as he got out of Nat's car, groaning as his back popped. The first day of school and he'd stayed up late working on his bike. He leaned back into the car to grab his bag and coffee.

"Dude, you look like hell." Nat was chipper as always.

"Not all of us are related to the energizer bunny." Kevin quipped back. Nat just chuckled and looked ahead to the school. Kevin followed his gaze. The last place he wanted to be was inside that dreadful building. Memories of the last two years flashed through his mind. He'd give anything to go back to vacation, replay the past three months over and over in some strange groundhog summer.

With a grimace and a chug of coffee, he walked forward with his friend, hoping against hope they wouldn't run into the one person who could ruin his whole day. Eddward. _He's the swim captain this year _so _maybe he wont have time to harass me _at least Kevin hoped. Walking into the school, they were bombarded by confused freshman. A friendly voice could be heard over the morning shuffle,

"Kevin! Nat!" It was Naz, her face shining with smiles, still tan from summer. She pushed her way through the crowd and pulled them into a hug. They'd barely seen each other all summer but the three would always be best friends.

"Leave it to Naz to get excited for school…" Nat joked as they pulled away. Naz slapped him upside his turquoise head.

"What have you guys been doing all summer? I never saw you." This was saying something seeing as they all lived in the same cul de sac. They made their way to their lockers as they talked.

"I mostly dragged Kevin along concert hopping with me." Nat mused.

"I worked on my bike when I had free time." Kevin added.

"Wasn't the only thing you worked o-" Kevin gave Nat a sharp nudge in the ribs and Naz stared quizzically before brushing them off.

"Whatever it is this moron is talking about, I'm sure you'll tell me _eventually_." She eyed her friend as she said this. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and opened his locker.

"So what about you Naz? Do anything interesting this summer?" at his question Naz seemed to get nervous. "Um- no not really. Mostly just stayed in. Reviewed the material for my classes. Nothing interesting." Her face was bright red by the end. Nat and Kevin both weren't buying it.

"Whatever Naz, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to-"

"Well, well, well, it seems my favorite nerd has abandoned his usual cliché attire." Kevin felt his body go numb, the only feeling was his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly spun around; Eddward was walking down the hall toward him with Jimmy and Sarah. "Thank god he finally decided to ditch the argyle. I'd hate to be nauseous on my first day back," Jimmy sneered. Kevin hadn't thought much about it. He had some band shirts from the concerts he went to with Nat and his argyle sweaters seemed like they'd be too warm for the last remaining days of summer. Plus this shirt was nostalgic to him…

A familiar gapped toothed smirk spread across Eddward's face. Kevin felt his face heating up already. "Did you miss me during your summer escapades?" He shoved in between him and Nat, leaning against the lockers, way too close for comfort for Kevin.

"He managed." Naz's tone was biting. Eddward raised his eyebrows at her, then sighed as he pushed up from the lockers.

"You know, Naz, a friend of mine has been inquiring to me about you." He shot her a deadly look. "I'd hate for them to get the wrong information." Nat and Kevin quickly went from glaring at Edd to gawking at Naz. What exactly had she been up to during the summer? Whatever the bully had said, she was now blushing furiously. When Kevin looked back, Edd and his crew were sauntering off.

Nat and Kevin quickly rushed Naz, trying to get a few words out of her before the bell rang. "Naz! Just what in the living fuck is he talking about?" "Just tell us Naz, we're your friends! The three amigos, come on!" "Secret secrets are no fun, secret secrets hurt some one!" at that Naz slapped Nat upside the head again. "Don't quote The Office at me you spaz!" She sighed and said more calmly, "I'll talk to you guys about it after school, ok? Meet up at Kev's?" The boys nodded in unison then headed off to their classes.

* * *

As it turned out, the three had some classes with each other. To Kevin's dismay, he had first period with Eddward. Thankfully, it was the last period of the day and Naz and Kevin were headed toward the gym. He took respite in the fact that Eddward was in a sport and was therefore dismissed from having to take any physical education classes. It was the first day so they didn't have to dress down, seeing as no one had brought gym clothes. They walked straight into the gym to get ready for a boring period of listening to rules and doing nothing. Then a familiar black beanie caught Kevin's eye and his stomach dropped. There, sitting in a chair next to the teachers desk, was Eddward. He seemed to be preoccupied with homework. Naz noticed him too.

"He must be a teachers aid for this class." She shot him a worried glance but Kevin avoided her gaze, opting instead to look for a spot on the bleachers to sit and wait for the teacher.

The class passed by at a maddeningly slow pace. While the teacher talked, Kevin could feel his bully's gaze burning a hole through him, but every time he glanced in his direction, Edd was absentmindedly doing something else- certainly not staring at him. When the teacher finished talking Naz and Kevin pulled out home work to start on. Kevin always enjoyed working around Naz, she was calming and focused. She was some one he could actually talk and work with at the same time. Her calm grounded him when he could feel Eddward's gaze on his back again. He also knew once he got home, and Nat was thrown into the mix, all attempt at getting work done would be thrown out the window. He had to be studious while he had the chance.

The bell rang and they packed up their stuff. Kevin glanced nervously at where Eddward had been sitting but he was already gone. The two met Nat by their lockers, grabbed their things, and made their way to the parking lot. Naz split from the group to take her own car and Kevin and Nat piled into his rusty Honda Accord and drove to Kevin's house, Naz right behind them. She walked over from her house after parking her car.

It was when they were finally all inside and seated in Kevin's living room that the two boys turned to Naz expectantly. She looked extremely flustered under their stares, her mouth gaping open, not really knowing where to start.

"You know I told you guys I wasn't exactly sure of my sexuality..? That week right after school ended? It was like the only time all three of us saw each other." The boys nodded, leaning forward with interest. "Well I sort of met some one over the summer… And we- I don't know- experimented?" Her face was beet red and she was quickly trying to cover it with her hands.

"Wait- so you had a summer fling with a girl?" Kevin asked, trying to get the facts straight.

"And not just any girl apparently! A friend of Eddward's! She must be high up on the social ladder and that's why this is so hush-hush." Naz glared at Nat. "Hey I wanted to keep it secret too. I don't know how I identify myself yet- I don't want snob bitches talking about me behind my back saying I'm a bisexual slut looking for attention." Nat and Kevin looked at each other. They knew this was a touchy subject for her. In the group, Naz was mama bear and Nat and Kevin were her cubs. When Nat outed himself as bi last year, a lot of people said some vicious things and Naz wasn't one to let that stuff fly.

Now it seemed it was their turn to protect her.

"We wont say a word to any one Naz." Kevin held her hand to prove his point.

"Now let's get to the good part- Who's the saucy lass that's converted our sweet Nazzmatazz?" At Nat's question a small smile spread across her face.

"Marie Kanker."


	2. Just A Daydream

OK There's a lot more Nazarie than I expected but oh well I like them3 ed edd and eddy belong to cartoon network. Read&Review!

The sun was warm; it caressed Naz's face like an old lover. She sat, lonesome, on a swing in the park. In the distance she could hear a melody, a guitar strumming a familiar tune she'd never heard. It was this song that kept her there, even though she was alone.

Naz hadn't seen head or tail of her two friends in over two weeks and she was beginning to wonder if they'd forgotten about her. She knew it was silly to think this- boys will be boys and even if they weren't constantly with her they still cared about her. Still, she couldn't help but feel lonely. A soft ache for human interaction lay buried in her chest.

The guitar music stopped. With the sudden quiet, Naz suddenly felt very aware of how silly she looked, sitting alone on a swing with out swinging. She was just about to leave when she heard a figure approaching.

"Mind if I join ya?" A kind voice that Naz recognized as Marie Kanker inquired from behind her. She felt her body stiffen. "Yea- sure." Her voice cracked on her reply and she felt the heat rise to her face.

Naz watched as Marie placed a guitar gently on the grass and turned to take the swing next to her. "So what are you doing here all by your lonesome? Don't you have those two boys to be looking after?" Marie smiled as she said this and Naz found herself blushing again. "Actually we haven't talked much this summer. I was just out here enjoying the sun…"

"Enjoying my free concert you mean?" Marie replied playfully, and Naz giggled. "Yea, that too." She caught herself smiling. The popular guitarist was easier to talk to than she would've thought. "You play beautifully." Marie shrugged at the compliment, looking away, "Yea, it's a great way to pick up chicks."

Naz wasn't sure but she thought she could see a pink tint on the other girls cheeks. She suddenly felt more courageous.

"Well you definitely impressed me." It came out sounding a lot more sultry than she'd been meaning but the desired effect was acquired. Marie looked back at her, staring into her eyes for some sort of sign. Whatever she was looking for, she apparently found it.

"If you're ever not hanging with your guys… give me a call." With this she stood up, grabbed a sharpie from her guitar case, and began scrawling a number on Naz's wrist.

Marie's fingers were calloused, she noted. Probably from playing guitar. And her palm was sweaty. When she pulled away, her arm tingled from her touch.

She was still standing close, so close. Everything was buzzing and it felt like there was electricity bouncing between them. Stormy grey stared into sky blue. Naz felt her heart convulse in her chest. Who in the world had grey eyes? Really. And why hadn't she noticed this before? There was so much in those eyes. Every thing in her wanted to close the distance between them, to touch and be touched, but she sat, glued to that swing, unable to move, paralyzed by those stormy eyes.

Then with a breath it was over. Marie took a step back. "Don't forget to call." She reminded her with a smile. An adorable, mischievous smile. "Oh don't worry, I wont." And Naz smiled back, happy to not be so lonesome anymore.

A hand was snapping in front of her face. "Earth to Naz? Come in Naz? You awake?" Naz snapped herself out of her daydream, looking up bashfully at the owner of the hand, her paramour, Marie. "I'm sorry Marie, what is it you want?" It killed her inside, having to feign indifference, acting like they barely knew each other. "I need help with the home work, I don't understand some of the conjugations."

When she first found out she had Spanish with Marie, Naz was delighted. Delight was quickly turning into searing pain as she had to watch her lover every day pretend she didn't exist. This was the first time Marie had talked to her in class since school started. It had been three weeks. With a sigh she cleared her desk and pulled out her already finished homework. "Pull a seat over, I'll help you."

Marie couldn't last another day. Every day she saw the pain in Naz's eyes and every day there was nothing she could do about it. So she put off her home work until the day before it was due and made an excuse to her friends that she was going to ask for help. She had no idea that talking to Naz and not being able to flirt with her or touch her would prove to be even more painful than watching her helplessly from across the room.

And she could tell Naz was thinking the same thing. "I lied. I just wanted to be near you." With a whisper she brushed her finger tips across the other girl's arm. Naz looked up at her sharply, her face quickly coloring to light pink. She turned back down to her paper, whispering back furiously, "You know how risky this is! Do you even grasp what you're doing?" Marie smiled faintly, turning to her own homework. "I miss you. What can I say?" Naz's expression softened, and Marie felt her heart melt.

They hadn't been able to see each other much outside of school. She needed this. "So how are your friends? Is Kevin keeping out of trouble?" Naz sighed at the seemingly innocent question. Marie knew just as well as she did the trouble Edd was causing in her friend's life.

"He has a class with Eddward. He says during class it's like he's in an alternate universe. Eddward treats him like a normal human being. Once their out though, he's back to being chopped liver. We also have him for a TA in gym. Kevin says Edd watches him- he gets paranoid about it. I've only caught him once-" Naz paused. "It was like a predator watching its' prey."

Then Marie caught herself staring into fantastic blue eyes. "How can you be friends with that jerk?" She was stuck in that endless blue, her answer was automatic. "I've known him for a long time Naz- almost as long as the Ed's. He was the first person I came out to besides my sisters.. I know he's a doucher, but to his friends… well he's actually very loyal to his friends." Naz looked away, huffing in exasperation, and Marie felt like she was let out of a trance. "Well you trusted him enough to tell him about us- wrongly might I add."

Marie smiled to herself. "Naz he doesn't know you. He's just protective of me. He thinks you might try to exploit me or something." She shook her head, amused when she thought of her friend's thought process. Some one as kind as Naz could never do something like that. Naz was shaking her head too for different reasons.

"That wasn't what it sounded like on the first day of school! He threatened to tell you lies about me- to keep us apart…" Marie heard the sadness in the last bit and made sure to look into her eyes, "No one is going to break us apart, ok? Everything is fine." She grabbed her hand under the table and Naz smiled and Marie felt herself floating, finally happy for once in what seemed like a long three weeks.

Kevin fidgeted nervously in his seat. Any minute now, the teacher would stop talking and Eddward would come over to sit with him and do class work. This had been the routine for the past three weeks. And he hated it. "Work quietly on your homework, you may work with a partner if you like." Like clockwork, Edd came over to sit with him.

"As I expected, you've yet to even start. Do you really need every detail to be spelled out for you before you work?" Kevin tensed at the sharp words. "Y-yea I guess so." The swim captain just sighed and went back to scribbling on his work sheet. Taking a glance at it, Kevin could see he was almost done. He must've been working through the whole class. Smart ass.

"Do you already know these equations?" He asked. Eddward paused, slowly looking over to him, one eyebrow raised. "I-I just mean… You seem to already know this stuff," Kevin clarified. Edd leaned back. "A history in engineering sketchily made hoaxes to con children out of their currency has made me quite briefed in these theories." The scams. How could Kevin forget. He'd lost quite a few quarters to some of those Triple Ed contraptions. If he remembered correctly, Eddy had given up the scams in favor of selling drugs and Ed was popular among hipster circles for his ironic philosophical blog. He'd seen Eddward talking to them sometimes so he figured they were all still friends, even though they had grown to be vastly different from when they were younger.

When he saw Kevin was finished with asking questions, Edd went back to his work. But Kevin was slowly starting to fill with rage and found it almost unbearable to concentrate with a man he hated so much sitting right next to him.

Why was he doing this? He could just as easily do his work at his own table. Sitting there and treating him like he was normal… it just made the bullying outside of class all that more confusing and hurtful. He couldn't hold back the question any longer. "Why do you do this?" Eddward sighed, impatient. He put down his pencil and gave Kevin his full attention. "Why do I do what, pumpkin?" That stupid nickname. Kevin felt his face flush in anger. "Why do you come over here to work with me a-and act all cool like we're friends or something and then when class is over, go back to being a jerk?"

Hard blue eyes burned into him. He suddenly felt very hot. "Let me make one thing abundantly clear for you- We are not friends. I sit over here because the people surrounding me at my assigned seat are boisterous cavemen who try to copy off my work. I am not an imbecile, I'm not going to bother you in front of a watchful adult. Is this explanation sufficient enough for you?"

Kevin only felt more outraged but he knew he couldn't do anything. Starting a fight would only lead to a smear on his record. So he just barked a short "yes" in reply and went back to staring angrily at his homework. He didn't know any one who had ever made him so mad in his life.

Eddward was fairly sure he was going insane. Never in his life had he known some one who made him so horny. It was even more frustrating because said person didn't want anything to do with him and he knew it. So instead he fueled his pent up sexual frustration into anger.

Talking to that-that infidel had him so riled up he wanted to punch every locker he passed by. It was his lunch period and he was currently roaming the school, too annoyed to sit still with his friends, trying not to glance at that twerps table. He was on his third round around the locker bay when he spotted his favorite ginger, alone and un-guarded. Fina-fucking-ly.

Eddward stalked forward silently. Kevin didn't notice a thing until he was upon him. He yelled as he was shoved against the lockers. "What?! What do you want Eddward?!" Edd snarled at him, hating how his belly flipped when the nerd said his name. He shoved him again, harder. "I want you to shut up!" Kevin looked furiously up at him. He refused to take any more of this bullshit,

"Why? There's no one here for you to impress! What do you have against me?!" Eddward stopped and looked at him, really looked at him, and this seemed to surprise Kevin. "What, did I force you to think about your actions?" Eddward rolled his eyes and started walking away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Just forget about it. Go away." Kevin watched him retreat, not altogether sure what had just happened. But Edd had a new destination now. He pulled out his phone, speed dialing an old friend. It rang a few times before a familiar scratchy voice picked up. "Sup sock head?" Eddward half smiled. "Tell me your whereabouts. I'm looking to make a purchase…"


	3. You Think Too Much

**Ed Edd and Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network, Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. If it seems like I'm taking the story slow, I'm doing that on purpose. I see too many rev!kevedd fics that glorify abusive relationships and I don't want to do that with my fic. Also, sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**

It didn't take Kevin long to notice when the bullying stopped. He chalked the first day without harassment up to good luck. But when the second and third day passed and Eddward hadn't even bothered sitting with him during their first period, he got suspicious.

"I'm telling you guys, something's up!" Kevin complained to his friends one particularly grey morning. Summer was fading fast and Autumn was making itself at home.

"If he's not bothering you, why are you complaining? You don't miss the guy, do ya?" Nat teased, which earned a sharp look from the ginger. "No- I just find it weird is all. Only 4 days ago the guy hated my guts and now I don't even exist? What happened?" Naz sighed and offered her opinion, "Maybe a teacher noticed what was going on and talked to him about it. Said they'd suspend him from the swim team if he kept up his behavior- I don't know." At her words, Nat grew a cocky grin.

"Or maybe he got a talking to from Smurfette telling him to back off her beloved's social clique?" Smurfette was, of course, code name for Marie and his inquiry threw Naz off just a little. "I-I highly doubt she'd go to such lengths for me. I mean I never asked her to, she'd have no reason…" her words drifted off and the boys just threw her amused expressions. "I'll talk to her about it later, but I doubt it was her," Naz's face lit up in a smile as she talked, "after all I'm seeing her after school today to kick off the weekend. I can ask then." The bell rang and she turned on her heel, ready for AP English, while Nat and Kevin watched her go.

"I'm kind of hoping it was Marie. If a teacher is holding swim team above his head because of me, then he'll just be angrier and take any chance he has to beat me up outside of school." Nat raised an eyebrow at his troubled friend. "Hey man, don't sweat it. Something tells me Eddward doesn't hate you as much as you think he does." Kevin turned to look confusedly at his cryptic friend but the teal haired teen was already walking off. With slumped shoulders and a sigh, he braced himself for the oncoming weirdness that was his first class with Eddward.

First period, and the rest of the day for that matter, passed without incident. Gym was let out and sweaty teenagers piled into the locker room to change back into their normal attire. Kevin was just about to pull his sweater on when he noticed Eddward sneak in. This was unusual as the TA usually just headed straight for the parking lot when they were let out, spared the inconvenience of having to change clothes.

Kevin made a decision then to hang back; it was time for a confrontation. He quickly finished changing and sent a text to Nathan that he would be late, and another to Naz that she should leave with out him. The final bell rang and the boys around him filed out.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds then there was a slam as a locker was closed, coming from the back of the room- The lockers specifically dedicated to jocks.

Gathering the rest of his resolve, Kevin made his way to the noise. What he found was a partially naked Eddward, in the process of stripping down to change into swim wear. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment- He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but this wasn't it.

"Eddward-" The name was out before he knew he'd spoken it. The swim captain, surprised by his sudden appearance, turned to face him. "Can I assist you, Pumpkin?" _Wow. _Was Kevin's only tangible thought when looking at the shirtless male in front of him. Years of swimming and training had certainly been good to Edd. His body was the caricature of lean and fit. Kevin pried his eyes away from the muscles to look into hard blue eyes. A smirk graced Edd's face. He had caught him looking. A familiar anger boiled in the pit of Kevin's stomach and he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"What's up with you lately?" it was more an accusation than a question. He received an eyebrow raise in response. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." His tone. It was too innocent. Kevin thought he'd clarify, "You've stopped harassing me! These past couple days you've been completely ignoring me!"

Eddward's smirk turned into an amused grin, "Are you implying that you enjoy our violent reunions? I never took you for such a masochist." Kevin felt his face heat up. "You know that's not what I mean!" Eddward rolled his eyes and sighed, "So, what do you mean?" Kevin could only feel it was plainly obvious. "Why? Why did you stop? Why aren't you beating me up right now? Why did you break the routine?"

The look he got was smoldering- in the burning, angry use of the word. Then the muscled swimmer started walking toward him and he froze. Now he'd done it. He just had to question the system. Now he was going to get it. He couldn't help but think that at least things would make sense again. Eddward leaned over him, their bodies inches apart. The smell of chlorine and leather filled his nostrils. "You would like me to hurt you?" his breath was hot on Kevin's face; Spearmint. He shuddered in disgust. "No." And then he pulled away, comfortably out of his comfort zone, to walk back to his locker. He didn't look at him as he resumed stripping. "Then leave Kevin. The reason is unimportant."

Naz used to hate the rain. Rain meant bad hair days, ruined reports, wet socks. But as the weather picked up from a light drizzle to a heavy shower, she couldn't help but smile. When her and Marie had first started, they had said it was just a summer fling. It wasn't summer anymore. Now the rain meant new beginnings, uncharted territory, maybe even new relationships.

And, _perhaps_, Naz thought to herself, _maybe I'm not just a summer fling any more. Maybe Marie wants to keep me around_. The idea made her smile even more.

When she got home, she hurried to her room to change out of her school clothes and into something cute but comfortable. Grabbing her umbrella on the way out the back door, she started her trek to the Kanker Mansion.

Marie didn't actually live in a real mansion, but her and her sisters lived in the recently built gated community and this had lead to a spike in their popularity. To avoid suspicion, Naz walked the back way to her house instead of taking her car so no one would recognize it out side of Marie's house. Her journey took her passed the junk yard and along the creek, where she crept through the back gate and knocked on the familiar sliding glass door. It was Lee who answered.

"She's upstairs. Tell her I'm going out." Lee pulled on red rain boots as she said this, and Naz nodded, closing her umbrella, slipping off her shoes, and shuffling upstairs.

Marie was laying on her stomach listening to music when she was attacked by a rambunctious blonde. Arms circled her waste and soft kisses peppered her face and she giggled and reciprocated as much as she could. "Some one's feeling lovey today." Marie noted when the greetings had died down and they were snuggled together on her bed.

"Don't give me that, you know it's been too long," Naz mock pouted. Marie smiled back and brushed her bangs out of her face, leaving a hand on her neck. "We'll have to make up for lost time then." But in stead of steamy kisses, like she'd been expecting, her partner sat up, fixing her with an intense gaze. Damn those eyes.

"Wait, I have something we need to discuss before we go any further." Marie felt her heart clench. Was this about the whole "summer fling" thing and the fact that it was obviously not summer any more and they were still flinging? Even worse, did Naz want to break it off? Because she refused to make them official? Marie felt a hole open up in her chest at the thought of ending it with Naz. But what if this wasn't about ending it? What if she wanted to take it further? Give them an official title other than "lovers". Her heart soared again.

"Shoot." Was all she could muster up to say. Naz started, "It's about Eddward and Kevin." The coinciding disappointment and relief bothered Marie but she listened to the rest of what her Juliet had to say. "Apparently Eddward has stopped bullying Kevin this past week and Kevin is very confused as to why. One of the theories that came up was that perhaps you had spoken to him? As a favor to me…"

Naz's face was starting to turn a light pink and it was all Marie could do not to kiss her all over. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I haven't said a word to Double D about Kevin. Whatever he's doing, he's doing it for his own reasons." As she said this, Marie started to get curious herself. She'd have to text him later. Naz was slightly disappointed at this answer, even if it was her assumption. Marie wouldn't pull favors for her. The mood was suddenly dampened.

"You know, I just remembered, I have this big project I need to work on and I should probably go home." Naz was a bad liar and Marie could sense something was wrong. Having a good idea of what that something was, she didn't push it.

They walked down to the back door together, Marie watched as Naz pulled her shoes and rain coat on. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Her melancholy tone was unbearable. As she was about to slide open the door, Marie spun her around, grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

Their lips lingered, centimeters apart, for only a few electric seconds before they came crashing together. Naz threw her arms around Marie's neck, pressing closer. The kiss was growing in urgency. Bites and licks turned into open mouths. They made their way to the couch, Marie falling on top of Naz and breaking away to nibble up her jaw to her earlobe. Naz giggled a little at the warm sensation, one hand pulling at Marie's blue locks and the other running down her body to firmly grab her ass.

Marie was just about to slip her hand up Naz's shirt when her phone starting ringing, startling the two apart. She grabbed it out of her pocket impatiently, "Double Dick" in big letters and a selfie of the two of them smiling together after a swim meet was clear on the ringing touch screen. She looked at Naz sheepishly. Double D rarely called. He usually said whatever he wanted to say when they saw each other at school or he'd text her.

"I'm sorry I have to-" Marie was interrupted by Naz, wiggling out from under her, getting up to leave again. "It's fine. I have to go any way remember?" She turned back to say one last thing, "Lee wanted me to tell you that she went out." And with that she was gone. Marie sighed, slumping into the couch and swiping her finger over her phone.

"This had better be important Double Douche." She heard laughter on the other end. "You come up with the best fucking nicknames." Compliments? Swearing? Eddward had been drinking. "Don't tell me I owe the pleasure of this phone call to a bottle." More laughter from the other end. "Well… you might owe it to Eddy…" He was with Eddy too? That meant he was high as well. She got serious.

"What's going on DD?" silence greeted her. It lagged on and on until she was about to ask her question again but Eddward spoke before her. "Do you ever miss the days when we were both straight? Everything was so fucking simple." He seemed pensive but Marie couldn't help but laugh at his question. "Dude, neither of us- we were never completely straight. Except maybe before puberty when we thought if you kissed some one you'd get pregnant." Edd started giggling uncontrollably. "That doesn't say much about gender preference just that we were uneducated as to what went where." It seemed his senses were coming back to him, and with them, his vocabulary.

"Yea well, doesn't really matter now. So come on, what is this call about?" What Naz said earlier, about Eddward suddenly backing off Kevin, worried at her mind. "Is this about a guy?" His responding chuckle was deeper, more sad than amused. "You always could see right through me." Marie waited for him to go on. "How did you do it Marie? You make secrets look so simple. How did you get her to agree?"

Marie sighed impatiently; she had a feeling she knew who he was hung up on. And she was severely disappointed in him. "Well for one, I never bullied Naz. I also make an effort to appear kind and welcoming to strangers, you know, instead of mean and intimidating." There was a sigh in response.

"The guy despises me. When I find myself near him I just… everything becomes really intense."

"You mean in your pants." They laughed together. "That too. It was so sudden- there's no reason... I can't figure it out." Marie felt for her friend. This sadness she had, after watching Naz go, was completely unexplainable.

"The reason doesn't matter. You just gotta roll with it." Her advice was simple enough, but for some reason she got complete silence. "Edd? You still there?"

"Yea. Yea I'm here. Thanks for talking with me Marie. I'm afraid I need to go now." And then the line went dead. Not thinking anything of it, Marie stood up, her mind instead focusing on Naz. She was coming to a conclusion on what she had to do to patch things up. Whether her solution would truly fix things was for Naz to decide.


End file.
